Naruto's hated day
by FancficStorys
Summary: Naruto's most dreaded day has come. It his birthday and unlike other children its not a happy event. Will Naruto be able to escape the violent villagers without saying a word to his friends and get through the day without harm (The story is set before Naruto goes on his 2 year of training) I DO NOT OWN NARUTO
1. Starting off the day

**I do not own Naruto**

**And yes it's nowhere near the 10****th**** of the October but I felt like I wanted to write **

**about it and well why not? I don't know anyone who reads a story the day the plot was set!**

Naruto's hated day

Chapter 1

The sun rose shining through the autumn leaves and small birds twittered in the trees but something was amiss. Even though the day seemed beautiful the atmosphere was solemn. It was filled with sadness, hatred and even a small does of killing intent.

Everyone in Kohona was out of his or her homes. Some at the graveyards others just walking about talking. Everyone but one shinobi, he was still in his small bed lazing about. Naruto opened his blue eyes. Just like usual his smile appeared and he got out of bed. He walked to the calendar and looked at the date. His smile suddenly disappeared. Today was the 10th of October, the day of the presumed defeat of the Kyuubi, the death of the 4th Hokage including many other shinobis and final it was also Naruto's birthday.

Naruto sighed today he had to make sure not to be seen by the villagers. One-year villagers had come in a wrecked the place. Naruto dressed quickly and got ready to set out; he didn't want to be at his house when the villagers decided to act. Suddenly a brick broke through one of the windows. Naruto quickened his pace if he didn't the second brick was sure not to miss. Naruto slowly opened the door to make sure nobody would be waiting in front with a bat, but it seemed he was lucky. Naruto jumped up on the roof of the house and headed to the training grounds. He new no one would be there and he would be able to train in piece.

Sakura was with her family visiting one of the graves, her uncle had died in the kyuubi attack 12 years ago and the family had come to pay their respects. Sakura looked around recognizing some of her shinobi friends. As she scanned he graveyard she didn't see either of her teammates. She understood why saske would not come but Naruto? Now that she thought about it she had never in all these years seen Naruto attend the festivities, hadn't Naruto lost his parents the day of the Kyuubi attack? Why wouldn't he attend his parents' graves? The more she thought the more Sakura noticed she knew nearly nothing about his back round. She didn't even know when his birthday was, next time she saw Naruto she would ask.


	2. Things heat up

**Thank you ****NaruSasu Fan**** for the support, Greatly aprciated :D**

"Nice starting! Keep it going, glad how u included sakura in it too! Hope diz turns out a NaruSaku fanfic. juz saying, and hoping! XD" _Comment from __NaruSasu Fan_

**Hope you all enjoy this second chapter!**

Chapter 2: Things Heat up

Naruto had gotten safely to the training ground. Now Naruto would train for the rest of the day waiting for this hell to be over. Naruto stood in the middle of the field and summoned 5 clones. He would practice his tai-jutsu for a while before starting his Nin-jutsu after that he would just lay around and wait for the end of the day and go home. Just as Naruto punched the last clone into nothingness there was a rushing in the leaves. He turned to the direction to the sound and waited, Kunai out in hand ready to slash. His eyes scanned the land in front of him franticly and the beat of his heart increased tenfold as he tried to figure out from what the noise had come from.

Three-chunin shinobi came out of a tree armed and in a ready to fight position. They stared at Naruto with the usual cold glare so many of the villagers greeted him with. "What do you want?!" Naruto shouted out suspiciously to the 3 Chunin shinobi". They replied with an angry bark "What do you think? We want pay back for 12 years ago you tailed demon!" To this day Naruto still did not understand why so many of the villagers hated him for what he hadn't done, but he had gotten somewhat over it and let most of the insults slide. Still sometimes the insults stung a little. He got in a fighting position, no aiming to fight but to defend him self. He waited for the opposition to start for he knew talking would be useless.

The attackers leaped forward in synchronized speed obviously thinking of encircling him. Once around him they took their kunai and suriken out smiling cruelly. Without even saying it out loud Naruto knew what they where thinking, They would catching and torture him to near death, to then leave him alone and in pain till he was either found or he crawled to the hospital. Naruto held his hand up and started a hand sign. "Do you think you can fight 3 chunin at the same time beast?" Snickered one of the shinobi. _No, but I can get away_ he thought. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" 3 clones appeared in an explosion of smoke while the real Naruto used the distraction to run into the nearby forest.

He ran, ran as fast as he could not looking back. He ran away from the battle hoping the clone would hold long enough to loose them. He knew it was futile to try and fight them. Fighting maybe 1 higher-level shinobi was possible but 3 at the same time was impossible. When fighting multiple enemy shinobi he would fight head on but right now was different. His attackers where from the same village, if he hurt one of them it would just make matters more difficult. He jumped tree-to-tree aiming to find a good hiding place till thing calmed down. From now on he would have to keep his guard up if he were to get through the day unharmed.

Sakura was slowly walking home from the graveyard site. She wanted to be able to rest before the late night festivities started. Last year Ino had out shined her with her late night partying, but this time she was going to outshine that Ino-pig at this year party! Suddenly a loud sound made her look up from her thinking. Her eyes widened and she gasped in surprise as she saw before her Naruto and 3 chunin shinobi fighting. To be exact there was 3 Naruto fighting, she concluded 1 of them was the real one. She ran up to the 4 fighters and facing the 4 shinobi she exclaimed out loud "What is this all about? Why the hell are Kohona shinobi facing each other?"

**Thank you again, for reading through this chapter**

**Feel free to review and comment**

**Get ready for Chapter 3 that will soon come up!**

**Finally check out my profile if you want to!**

**Fancficstorys**


	3. To run and hide or fight

**Thx all of you reading this story through to the end**

**Its really appreciated**

**Also please comment and review!**

Chapter 3: Run and hide or fight

Naruto clone No.1 stared at Sakura for a while taking a while to comprehend the situation. While distracted, Naruto clone. No 2 and 3 were punched by the attackers and dissipated into smoke. The last clone jumped back as to not get hit and disappear as well.

Real Naruto was now aware of Sakura's presence and swore under his breath as he was jumping through the trees. This was going to be difficult to get out of.

Sakura looked at the 4 shinobi "What the hell?" The 3 shinobi Naruto were fighting both look accusingly at Naruto. Sakura in turn stared at his clones with one of her threating glares "NARUTO, What did you do?!"

Naruto, held his hands out " Sakura I swear I didn't do anything wrong" The opposing shinobi looked at him with even more accusation. "Naruto I don't know what you did to them but say sorry!" Naruto stubbornly crossed his arms and refused too. Sakura signed when Naruto was very stubborn so this was going to difficult.

"Don't waste our time little girl" one of the chunin shouted, " We want to finish off the demon quickly and quietly" Clone Naruto, real Naruto and Sakura all gasped at the same time. Naruto thought that they would only try to catch him and torture him, but what they wanted was much worse! They would try to kill him, luckily the real Naruto was safe 4-5 miles away.

Sakura started fearfully at the chunin. She was finally receiving the killing intents fuming from the 3 opposes. She looked over Naruto surprised to be seeing a new kind of expression on his face. He usually wore a joyous or determined expression but his time his expression was a mix of worry and fear. Sakura and Naruto both backed up as the 3 shinobi started to close in. "Naruto" she said voice starting to tremble "Seriously! What did you do to them" Naruto answered with a voice filled with sudden resentment "They hate me for what I have not done" Sakura looked away from Naruto and back to the dangerous shinobi in-front of them, she would ask Naruto about the meaning of this later right now they had to get away from the mess!

While Sakura and clone Naruto where on the brink of full battle the real Naruto who had been running through the trees slowed down considerably. He would have to think thing through the best he could. Before it had just been him in danger but right now Sakura had gotten in the middle of it and he would not be able to do anything rash. What should he do? He thought. Should he disperse his clone and hide hoping the assaulters would leave Sakura alone or should he fight the chunin with Sakura? Should he hide or fight?

**Sorry to everyone if this chapter is shorter than the last one I just want to get you guy a chapter because it might be a day or 2 till chapter 4**

**Thx for reading this story**

**Fancficstorys**


	4. Getting away

**Thank you guys for waiting these last few days for chapter 4, had some stuff I had to do so its here a day or 2 later than all the other chapter**

**Please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Getting away

Naruto and Sakura were both slowly backing towards the forest as the Kohona shinobi were getting ready to strike. "Naruto" Sakura whispered "How should we get out of this?!" "I'm thinking about it!" he answered wrinkles forming in-between his brows " It would have been easier to deal with this if you hadn't meddled in* he continued to mumble in an even quieter voice. "And what's that supposed to mean?" She said threating aura almost overpowering the anxiety.

During this time the real Naruto had completely stopped and was now rackling his brain endlessly trying to find a proper answer to this problem. He would not be able to get help from Tsunade, now matter what she would how much she would scare the chunin their want for blood was fiercer. Kakashi was on a mission so he could not get help from him and getting his friends involved would just make it more awkward explaining the problem. He couldn't just go up to them and say " Hey guys I need help to beat up other shinobi from Kohona cause their trying to kill me, and did I mention they are trying to kill me cause of a nine tailed monster fox sealed in me." No, getting outside help was outside the question.

Clone Naruto and Sakura where forming a plan, as Naruto formed a distraction Sakura would run for it and later Naruto would join her. Sakura was against it but Naruto refused to say more and knowing him he would not tell her anything if she did not follow his plan. Naruto started by walking up to the 3 shinobi with lifted their kunai up, all of them ready to stab Naruto. Naruto of course was ready for it and as the Kunai advanced in Naruto's direction he made appear 5 other clones which all took Kunai out immediately, blocking the attacks. At that moment like planned Sakura ran off away from the commotion. As she ran only a few thoughts went through her head. _Will he be ok? And again what is this all about?_

The shinobi saw through the trick immediately and as one of them went after Sakura he was punched backward by one the six Naruto clones " Don't you try and get my team mate deeper into this mess" He said sending threatening glares to all the shinobi. This staled them for a second before one suddenly punched one clone away with caused it to disappear. Tides suddenly turned as the shinobi attackers got other 4 clones to disappear. Clone Naruto knew it was useless to waste chakra and he dissipated hoping he had left enough time for Sakura to escape from their tracking.

**Again sorry for taking longer than usual, next chapter shall be better PROMISE**

**Also not Naruto is not OP in this story because it's set in the beginning of the Naruto series. **

**Thanks for reading the 4****th**** chapter of this story, review and comment!**

**Hoped you enjoyed it **

**FancficStorys**


	5. You better explain

**Thank you to all who have kept on reading up to this point**

**For all who don't know this is my first fan fiction ever so its not perfect**

**Feel free to criticize and comment on this story, it helps out.**

Chapter 5: You better explain

Sakura had long left the sound of fighting but as she ran along the trees Naruto didn't catch up to her. After a while she started to worry till suddenly there was a rustle in the leaves. Kunai in hand she waited, whole body trembling in the direction of the sound only to see and mass of blond hair poke out. "Ah! Finally found you Sakura" Naruto said looking at Sakura with a genuine smile on his face like nothing had happened. "Don't give me that kind of smile Naruto, NOW Spit it out! What was it with that fight? Why where you fighting other Kohona Shinobi?!" while shouting it out she was shakeing him violently "I cant explain with you shakeing me like that" Naruto complained making Sakura stop to stand straight and stay there patiently waiting for Naruto to start talking.

Naruto was in a bind. He really did not want to explain things to Sakura, but after all that had happened he could not hide most of it. He had good reason to de reculat. As he was thinking he remembers the cold stare of the villagers. The way they looked at him with distane and discust. Naruto had gotten mostly used to it over the time but those cold glares still scared him a little. As Naruto thought this he looked up to Sakura, if he told her would her glare turn cold as well? Would she look at him with hate like all the others? He tried figuring out how to tell her simply, but he found out that was impossible. He did not want to but Sakura would be on his back till he told her.

Sakura felt a glare on her and looked up, Naruto was staring at her with a strange expretion on his face. He looked as if he was in deep thought, which of corses was abnormal of him. Since the start of the beginning of this day Naruto had been acting weird. Instead of the idiotic, happy and engerjetic eyes, he had the eyes filled with loneliness. All this made her really wonder what his secret was.

Naruto inhaled and signed deeply prepared for was might come. "Ok" He started "Lets start 13 years ago on this day, you know what happened on this day right?" "Of cores she answered "Today was the day the Fourth Hokage sacrificed him self to defeat the Kyuubi." Naruto continued, "Yes, your mostly correct, the 4th Hokage did sacrifice his life to try and defeat the Kyuubi but unlike you think the Kyuubi was not totally defeated. Instead the 4th Hokage was only able to seal half of the Kyuubi's chakra with the Shiki Fujin (Reaper death seal ). The other half though….. Was sealed in someone else." After an awkward silence Sakura broke it by blurting out " That does not explain anything about today and who did that Hokage seal the rest of the Kyuubi into?" It took a while for Naruto to answer the question and when he finally did it was in a very low voice. "Before the 4th Hokage died, to make sure of the villages safety he sealed the rest of the Kyuubi in a new born baby. The 3rd to ensure the future of the child forced a law in witch it was illegal to talk to the new generation about what had really happened. Still many people where killed by the Kyuubi and the child was resented by most of the village. In the end it became natural for the Kyuubi kid to hide for fear of getting attacked by random villagers out to get revenge."

Sakura stared for a long time and the Naruto, which was increasing in anxiety by the second. "Wait so.. what your saying is that you're the boy the 4th Hokage sealed the Kyuubi in!?" Naruto nodded silently waiting for the worst, but instead of the usual reaction Sakura just asked " How long have you known?" "Iv only known a year or so about the Kyuubi" He said "But I'v known most of my life what date my birthday was" " Sakura almost sounded out loud "Why didn't you tell me and the others your birthday date Baka! It's only normal that friends know about each others' birthday! And with that Sakura dragged surprised Naruto back to town to sneak into the festivities and have fun with the group of genins.

**Yep, this is the end of my first fan fiction Ever!**

**Hoped whoever read though to the end liked it, it was not the best story ever (remember its my first story)**

**Make sure to check my profile for the next when the next story is to come ( I think the first chapter will come out next week!**

**Please review about what you thought about the story ( I'm Curious**

**Again hoped you enjoyed it,**

**FancfinStorys**


End file.
